


Mirugan chronicles

by SomeOneBored



Category: Naruto, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Other, i dunno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:22:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22686934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeOneBored/pseuds/SomeOneBored
Summary: I put an original Dojutsu in a story and shipped my OC with Midoriya, so yeahI don't know what i'm doing
Relationships: Midoriya Izuku & Original Character(s)





	Mirugan chronicles

**Author's Note:**

> Kofuko is starting her new day as the new transfer student in 1-A, she's excited to make new friends, she does miss her family though.

Quirk Details  
Name: Kofuko Arashi

Quirk Name: Mirugan

Quirk Details: The Mirugan allows the user to predict movements and see vital pressure points, it also allows the user to produce   
pure light and lightning as shields and weapons, it gives them 360 vision, the user is also able to use a second stage to the quirk   
called the Subete Mirugan, it allows the user to manifest a spirit that has both offensive and defensive purposes. The Mirugan   
causes the users eyes to turn a dark royal purple with a white iris with 3 spinning white flame symbols, the subete Mirugan  
makes the users eyes turn a dark royal purple as the background to a 4 white flames pointing in the cardinal directions   
connecting with a white circle in the middle which holds a dark royal purple flame pattern as the iris. When the quirk i active the  
users veins surrounding the eyes become more noticeable.

( Kofuko i a transfer student from Canada, she is shy unless aggravated and manages to become one of the strongest in the   
class, this story starts right before the sports festival, she is already able to use the Subete Mirugan by the time the festival   
starts, she eventually earns Katsuki's respect, she easily makes people uncomfortable by forgetting that it is considered rude  
to use someones first name unless they are family, most people just find it charming, she starts to date Midoriya after the  
Hosu Incident after she admits to liking him, Midoriya is unsure at first but eventually get's used to the fact somebody  
likes him)

k, no more spoilers, here we go!


End file.
